Message for the New Generation
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Poe, Finn and Rey watch a message from Captain Cassian Andor himself, but apparently it's more difficult to do so than Cassian first thought with Bodhi and Jyn there.


**Message for the New Generation**

 **Poe, Finn and Rey watch a message from Captain Cassian Andor himself, but apparently it's more difficult to do so than Cassian first thought with Bodhi and Jyn there.**

 **Thanks to a conversation with Iat479 on Tumblr this was born.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Rouge One or Force Awakens and it's characters.**

 **Message for the New Generation**

"What did the General want to give you Poe?" Finn looked up curiously from where he and Rey were tangled together on Poe's bed, Rey half asleep on Finn's chest exhausted from her training with Luke.

"A holo, apparently it's from Captain Cassian Andor who was the leader of 'Rouge One', the team that almost died getting the Rebellion the plans to the first Death Star." Poe said moving over to insert the disk into the player that he hauled over to the bed where Finn and Rey seamlessly made room for him.

"What happened to them?" Rey asked sleepily.

"They died during the final showdown with the Empire, they were heroes and I looked up to Captain Andor, he and the General were who I wanted to be when I grew up." Poe admitted while Finn rested his head on Poe's chest while Rey curled around Poe's arm. She flung her own arm over Poe's waist to lock fingers with Finn, settling down.

"Why did she give you the holo?" Finn asked as he traced the edge of the holo-player with interest.

"She said that it would make sense when we watched it." Poe shrugged his shoulders as he hit a few buttons.

The screen flickered to life and a handsome man with brown shaggy hair and old eyes appeared on the screen adjusting the camera slightly before setting down on a chair, the fur of a hood blue jacket around his shoulders.

"My name is Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebellion. I'm recording this for the next generation if we succeed in defeating the Empire." Cassian's accent was heavy, but in a soothing way.

"Someone's pessimistic today." A male voice came from off screen making Cassian give a long suffering sigh that sounded awfully familiar.

"Yes I thought that was K-2's job." A female voice added in and Cassian rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder what that says about the man who re programmed him?" The male voice asked sounding amused and there was a snicker from the female.

"Would you two shut it? I'm trying to be serious here." Cassian shouted off screen.

"Oh by all means then Captain." The man sounded like he was grinning.

"What did I ever do to get stuck with you?" Cassian rubbed his forehead, more talking to himself than anything else.

"Well first I had to rebel against the Empire and become a traitor and almost die numerous times." The man spoke again and Cassian closed his eyes rubbing his hand over his face.

"Same old, same old then?" The female suggested and the other man laughed.

"Anyways! If you are watching this and the Empire is defeated then you must want some advice or something. I'm not even sure why I'm the one doing this to be honest." Cassian grumbled looking awkward suddenly.

"Because you're a hero!" The female stated firmly.

"Actually you did all the work Jyn so why don't you get over here and give some advice to the future generation?" Cassian reached off screen and tugged a fierce dark haired woman into the screen. She didn't fight against him, but she did whack his arm good-naturedly allowing him to rest his arm around her waist.

"I'm Jyn Erso and my advice is this. If you're still alive after all of this Empire shit is done, get the fuck out with the ones you love and enjoy your life." She said seriously before she yelped as Cassian pushed her out of the shot.

"Not helping Jyn, but yeah she makes a good point but don't tell the higher ups I said that they would skin me." Cassian pointed at the camera sternly only for it to be broken by the other man laughing off screen.

"Your turn then!" Cassian stood up and disappeared from the shot for a few moments before a new man with interesting facial hair was forced down into Cassian's seat, the Captain resting his hands on the man's shoulders to keep him in place.

"I'm Bodhi Rook and I was an Imperial pilot but I rebelled and joined the rebellion. I almost died numerous times, but it's a hell of a lot better than the Empire. They suck the soul out of you there and if you survived that then you are the stronger than many people in this universe so congrats. My advice is more or less the same as Jyn's, enjoy life and fight for what you want." Bodhi said seriously, Cassian's hands tightening slightly on his shoulders before Jyn stepped into the shot and pulled Bodhi out of the frame leaving Cassian the only one in the shot.

"My advice is more or less a mix of both of what my esteemed colleagues were trying to say. Fight for what you love and don't fuck up too badly and I think you'll be fine. Unless you end up with idiots like the ones I got stuck with." Cassian flashed a smile at the camera.

"I feel like he was mocking us, did it feel like that to you Bodhi?" Jyn asked curiously.

"It felt like that to me too Jyn." Bodhi agreed sounding serious.

"Someone is sleeping on the ship tonight." Jyn sang and Cassian's face screwed up.

"Now wait a second! Oh and good luck!" Cassian turned back to the camera for a moment flashing another smile before the screen turned to static.

~~/~~

"Well, that was interesting." Poe said, as the light from the holo faded and the room was dark.

"Bodhi Rook, he was a defector… Like me?" Finn asked curling closer to Poe and Rey, confusion lacing his voice.

"He made it, just like you did and just like him you have people around you who love you." Rey said, voice firm.

"So I wasn't imagining it then? Those three, they were like us?" Poe asked curiously.

"Like us and only people like us and them can see it for what it is really is." Rey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If they made it so can we, together like they were." Poe said with hope bright in his face, now he understood why the General had given him this holo, she really knew everything.

Poe pressed a kiss to both their foreheads in a loving gesture making them both blush and bury their faces in his chest. Poe would never get used to this and he hoped he never would.

"I wonder if there are more holo's of them." Finn wondered.

"We'll look together tomorrow." Rey suggested and got a blinding smile in return that made it all worth it.

"So after this is all over, I know just the planet we can visit and take their advice." Poe said, voice heavy with sleep.

"No sand." Rey reminded.

"Only on the beaches." Poe promised as his head turned to the side on it's own as his breathing evened out.

"Good night Rey." Finn whispered as he closed his own eyes and felt something warm settle around his body.

"Good night Finn." Rey whispered back as she stretched the Force over her and her lovers in a protective barrier like she had been practicing with Master Luke.


End file.
